


Dimensions Unknown

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Eventual Smut, F/M, Incest?, Language, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One moment the rock band, Avenged Sevenfold, was sitting back stage after an amazing show relaxing... Now they were in a complete different place. Well, technically- it wasn't the concert in Huntington beach, now they seemed to be in Arizona. They all blamed Jimmy for his stupid comment.</p><p>'I want to go to the universe where we're girls.' Jimmy had said. Now they were there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rating may change in later chapters

Matt led the group through the empty venue. Finally they made it to the guards blocking the longue room for Avenged Sevenfold- their band's name.

"Do you have a backstage pass?" One of the guards asked. Matt glanced him over.

"No, but my names Matt Sanders." Matt said nonchalantly. The security's eyes scanned over a clip board he held.

He nodded,"Names on the list." They opened the doors & together the group of males walked into a "new" world.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the fuck?! Jessie!" Mattilyn's yell pierced Jessie's peaceful shower. She groaned in dismay & shut off the water, then wrapped herself in a black towel. Jessie glanced over herself in the mirror, staring at the contrast of her pale tone to the dark towel.

"Yes Matt?" Jessie asked pushing open the door. She gasped & stumbled back at the sight of five men- five men that looked like them. "Who the hell are you?" She hissed in distaste. Trying desperately to ignore the fact her tattoos, along with her friends matched the ones the men had.

"I'm M. Shadows," the most muscle bond one said. A bandana around his head & shades on; teeth capped in silver.

A smaller, paler one stepped forward, "I'm Zacky Vengeance." His plump pink lips tugging upwards; snakebites glistening in the light.

"Synyster Gates, pleasure," the raven, wild haired one introduced. His chocolate brown eyes dazzling.

"I'm Johnny Christ," the smallest one of them all said. His Mohawk nicely styled. Finally, the tallest one took a step forward. Black hair styled much like Jessie's, eyes the same piercing blue, & skin same tone, spoke;

"Names Jimmy, or Rev. The Reverend Tholomew Plague," Jimmy smirked & held out a hand to Jessie. His icy blue eyes glancing her over once; she blushed.

"Jessie Sullivan. They call me Rev too, or the other mouthful," she replied & shook his hand. Jimmy gave her a wide smile, staring at her labret piercing. "Well, you guys talk about what the fuck happened while I get dressed. Kay?" Neither Matt could speak, just stare in astonishment.

"Hey," Jimmy said as Jessie walked away. "Can I uh... Go with you. Im'ma get yelled at if I stay with them." He explained.

Jessie shrugged, "Fine."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avenged Sevenfold (Girls)
> 
> Jessie Lyn Oliva Sullivan (James Owen Sullivan) Height: 5'11
> 
> Joanna Levis Seward (Johnathan Lewis Seward) Height: 5'5
> 
> Brianna Ellen Haner Jr (Brian Elwin Haner Jr) Height: 5'8
> 
> Zachery Jaime Baker (Zachary James Baker) Height: 5'6
> 
> Mattilyn Charlize Sanders (Matthew Charles Sanders) Height: 5'9

Jimmy sat on the bed in the secluded room, hands clasped in his lap as he watched Jessie dress. She was 5'11, hair a mess & mimicking his, eyes a shocking blue. All their tattoos the same. Jimmy never knew he was so pale until he saw Jessie, her skin much like porcelain; he never believed his skin to be that white.

"So, how old are you guys?" Jessie asked pulling on a pair of black skinny jeans.

"We're all twenty eight, 'cept Johnny. He's twenty five," Jimmy said & reclined back on his hands. "Where are we?" He asked.

"In another dimension genius, you got your wish. You wanted to see the girl versions of you guys, well here you are," she explained & ruffled her hair. "Okay, I'm done."

***

Both Matts' stood in front of one another. Mattilyn was the most built girl of them all, her frame strong & slightly menacing. Zacky stood a few feet from his female counterpart, Zach; eyes both jade green, piercings gleaming in the light, & hair up. Synyster Gates had his arms crossed over his chest & stared at the 5'8 girl before him, she mimicking his stance.

"So what's your name? Your real one?" Syn asked sharply. His counterpart smirked at him.

"Brianna," she replied & poked his chest with a finger. "Brianna Ellen Haner Jr." She laughed & spun playfully in front of the guitarist.

"What's your name?" Johnny asked kindly to his female self. She smiled widely at him, light brown eyes bright.

"Names Joanna. Joanna Seward," she stated happily. "This is so cool! We get to meet our male selves, its cool isn't it? Guys?" Joanna asked staring wide eyed at her band mates.

Jimmy lightly bumped Jessie, "Yea, I guess. You guys hungry, we were about to get dinner." Jessie said looking at them. Them being all guys, agreed without hesitation.


	4. Chapter 4

Fans crowded around both bands, begging Jessie & them to sign shirts, & arms.

"Who are they?" One guy asked staring directly at Matt & the other guys. "Are they your brothers? Boyfriends?" He asked. Some of the other male fans groaned in sadness.

"Oh, he's hot!" A girl yelled.

"The hell are you talking about? Their all hot!" A brunet shouted off to Brian's right. Whether a girl or a guy Brian did not know.

"Uh, Jessie?" Zacky asked panicked. Jessie managed to distract the crowd & allow Matti to sneak them inside the pizzeria. Jimmy looked around nervously for his female self. "Jimmy, if she's everything like you, she'll be fine." Zacky said patting his friend on the back. Just then Jessie appeared, pearly white teeth on full display.

"Ha, almost got stolen by some dude in a poncho. Shit was hilarious," she laughed & bumped into Jimmy lightly. Jimmy laughed a little afraid he could've lost himself, literally.

"Well, good thing your alright." Matti spoke up as everyone straightened themselves.

"Let's eat!" Jessie exclaimed & ran over to an empty table.

"Get back here you twat!" Joanna shouted & chased after the lanky female. Matt nudged Jimmy's shoulder.

"She's a bottomless pit like you, & that's saying something," Matt sneered. He pushed Matt away & followed after Jessie.

***

The male version of Avenged Sevenfold had to admit, conversation with their female selves, was amazing. They listened to the same music, & everything was so identical that it wasn't even annoying.

"Hey, what time is it? We can still go to the beach, the pier closes at like three or four in the morning," Joanna said glancing around. Johnny burped & excused himself to use the restroom, beer in hand.

"It's like ten thirty, wanna go?" Zachery asked putting away her phone. They all jumped up, Jessie cursed because she had to pay the bill.

"Fucking fatasses," she murmured as she threw down a few bills. Jimmy accompanied her as they both needed to catch up to their friends, he laced their fingers together. Both sets of digits long, & slender like the person they were attached to. Jessie gave him an unreadable look, but he knew that look. It usually stood for confusion.

"Hey, for now I can be your boyfriend. The fans will love it," Jimmy lied. Jessie knew Jimmy was lying; his brows raised slightly like hers when she did.

"If you say so Sullivan," she replied as they continued to walk.


	5. Chapter 5

Matt & Matti ran around in their bathing suits they brought last minute. Joanna & Johnny went to explore the stores on the pier, & the amusement park. Zacky & Zachery played innocently in the beach's water. Then there was Jessie & Jimmy, relaxing on their beach towels & basking in the moonlight's soft glows.

"So, what do yah think of us?" Jessie asked, rolling onto her back. Jimmy cocked his head to the side.

"You guys are really cool, & chill. Plus, you guys are all hot, like us," Jimmy admitted. Jessie chuckled, "I will admit my friends are far from ugly," he added.

"Thank you, I'd say the same," Jessie said. "For once in glad someone else sees things like me. Matti always said..."

"I see things different from others," Jimmy & Jessie said in unison. They looked at each other & blinked.

"What's your real name? I mean my real names James, but I have like two or three other names. So, what's your real name?" Jimmy asked.

Jessie sighed, "Jessie Lyn Oliva Sullivan. Happy James Owen Sullivan?" She asked lulling her head to face him.

He nodded, "Yea, satisfied. One more question; can I kiss you?" Jimmy asked quickly.

Jessie looked at him wide eyed, "Uh, sure?" She said unsure. Jimmy felt giddy as he leant forward, puckering his lips slightly & pressing them to Jessie's. Jessie happily recuperated the kiss, feeling high with the sensation of Jimmy's lips- her male selves lips- on hers. They were soft, yet rough. Kisses harmless yet dripping with passion; they pulled away for air.

"We need to get to the bus... Right fucking now," Jessie growled. Hands tangled in Jimmy's raven hair to hold him in place. Zacky & Zachery watched as Jessie tugged Jimmy along.

"Where are they going?" Zacky asked in curiosity.

Zachery sighed, "Jessie hasn't really dated except for Luke. But he cheated on her so she dumped his ass, but that walking stance & hip swish from Jessie means one thing. Sex." Zachery explained to her male counterpart.

Zacky gasped, "You mean- their gonna? Isn't that technical incest?!" He asked alarmed.

Zachery shrugged, "I guess? I don't know, but for Jessie to sleep with a man that fast means she really trusts him. James is lucky. She never slept with Luke once." She said.


	6. Chapter 6

Jessie threw open the tour bus' door. Jimmy following right behind her, pulling his shirt over his head. Jessie managed to get off her tank top with zero problem & assisted Jimmy with his pants.

"Someone's eager," Jimmy commented with a smirk. Jessie rolled her icy blue eyes & yanked down his jeans, Jimmy already more than half hard.

"Look whose talking Sullivan," she sneered back & ripped off his boxers. Jimmy glared half-heartedly at Jessie, until she curled her long digits around his length. Jimmy's breath hitched as she slowly pumped up & down, dragging her tongue up the underside of his cock. Jessie greedily took him into her mouth, loving the weight of him on her tongue. He tasted familiar, yet new. Jimmy watched through half lidded eyes as Jessie bobbed her head up & down, increasing speed at times & making his hips jolt forward slightly. Jessie held Jimmy's hips, her fingers digging into the grooves of his hips; Jimmy hoped there'd be marks.

"Jess... Jessie," Jimmy panted out. Jessie ignored the writhing Jimmy's pleas until he pushed her back slightly. Jessie reluctantly released his cock, her hand still around the base & slowly rubbing him. "Bed. Now." He said seriously. Jessie happily led him to her bunk. Jimmy hastily removed her jeans & shoes before pushing her into the small area. They both knew it was going to be hell to fit considering they're small, but long frames.

"Ouch! Watch it- fuck," Jessie moaned as Jimmy's hard on brushed her folds. Jimmy bit his lip holding in his own moan, both stilled. Trying to catch their breaths, Jimmy was first to move & that was to kiss Jessie. They lazily kissed one another, Jessie's hands ghosting over Jimmy's sides. Jimmy used on hand to remain propped up above Jessie, & the other to play with her clit. Jessie murmured dirty things in Jimmy's ear, knowing it only turned him on more. Jimmy slipped a finger into Jessie's tight warmth, she moaned into the kiss. He smiled & pumped his finger in & out, happy with how wet she was for him. She nibbled on his lips, & bit down lightly, catching his piercing between her teeth. Jimmy curled his finger in order to get back his lower lip, which worked.

"How bad do you want me?" Jimmy asked, breathing heavily against Jessie's ear. He traced the shell of her ear with the tip of his tongue, causing her to shiver.

Jessie gripped his upper arms, "So bad Rev. You have no... Idea... Please." She begged & pushed back against his hand as he inserted another finger. Jessie's eyes snapped shut, a look of pure ecstasy evident on her face as she slowly rocked her hips in time with Jimmy's rhythm.

"Do you have a condom?" Jimmy asked as he removed his fingers from Jessie. She groaned at the loss of Jimmy's skilled fingers.

Jessie shook her head, "Birth control." She mumbled looking into his crystal blue eyes. Jimmy nodded, & wrapped a hand around his dick, placing it at Jessie's entrance. She wrapped her legs around his narrow waist, & arms around his neck, pulling him down so their foreheads touched. Jimmy slid into carefully, sucking in a sharp breath at the warm tightness of Jessie. Jessie bit her lip at the stinging pain, her nails digging into Jimmy's shoulder blades. Jimmy hissed, & began to slowly pull out, the slide back in creating a steady pace for both of them. Jessie moaned at the feeling of Jimmy's long, yet thick cock sliding in & out if her. She began to meet his thrusts, the sound of their hips connecting filling the quietness in the entire van.

"Fuck... Jessie... Let's switch," Jimmy moaned as he continued to pound into her. Jessie agreed & Jimmy slid out her so they could switch positions. Jessie positioned herself above Jimmy's throbbing organ& lowered herself back onto it, Jessie went hard as she rid him. Jimmy's nails dug into her hips, his eyes watching her blissful expression. Her head tilted back exposing her slender neck, showing off her handcuff tattoo curled around her neck. He squeezed her breast causing her to moan aloud, Jimmy released one breast to trace the Fiction tattoo going straight down her chest. The bold, red lettering glowing against her pale skin.

"Jim- James I'm close," Jessie panted as she fell forward slightly, hunching over Jimmy to kiss him. Jimmy nodded, he feeling the ball in his stomach & the clenching of Jessie's walls around him. He held Jessie flat against him & began thrusting roughly into her, Jessie moaning & biting his neck as she felt her orgasm finally approaching. It was the best orgasm either ever felt. Jimmy looked at their hands & laced them together, seeing a tattoo on Jessie's ring finger. It read 'Luke', Jimmy remembered his tattoo of his FIANCÉ name on his ring finger. He sat up quickly, & began to pull back on his clothes. "What? What did I do something wrong?" Jessie asked afraid.

"No, just... I cheated on my fiancé with you. Oh my god, I'm so..." Jimmy trailed off & felt tears falling. Jessie walked over to him, still nude. She cupped his face, & brushed away the tears with the pads of her thumbs. 

"No James, my fiancé Luke, he cheated on me. Your fiancé's been cheating on you too, this entire time, you just haven't caught her yet. Trust me," Jessie said confidently. Jimmy nodded, feeling better knowing he didn't technically cheat. Considering Jessie was just him as a girl.

"Wait, so is this incest?" He asked curiously. Jessie shrugged & gave him a lopsided smile. "Okay, then... Can we go another round then?" Jessie pounced on him, crashing their lips together.


End file.
